WhiteOut
by CharmingKarma
Summary: Sarutobi shook his head, only Naruto could drive someone insane with White-Out.


I'm a beginner in the world of Fanfiction, and I'm not very talented at writing Fanfiction. After you read this, you'll see. *sighs* The only reason I'm attempting to write is because I need SIX stories to be able to Beta-Read. And That's what I want to do. A lot. Bad spelling annoys me. A lot. Please don't flame, constructive criticism is welcome. The Karma that's always Charming is out. Oh! I got the inspiration for this story from EroSlackerMicha's quote; there's a fine line between genius and insanity, and I have White-Out. Check out his stories! They are AMAZING! Kk, Peace!

'Naruto will pay! I shall have my revenge! Bwahahahaha!' thoughts.

"Oh Naruuuuutoooo! Come here please!" Out loud.

It was just another normal day in Konohagakure. The birds were chirping, the children laughing, and Naruto was eating ramen. Again. All was right in the hidden leaf. Alas, the generally peaceful feel of the village was broken at noon, by evil cackling, no less. 'Oh boy,' and Sarutobi was having such a peaceful day too, 'must be Naruto's doing. Again. For the love of god! Please don't tell me he tried to start a band again! Or take over the hot springs with his army of hamsters! He promised he wouldn't do either of them after the last batch of bleeding eardrums and the mob of young girls screaming KAWAII! Though Gai screaming like a school girl was entertaining, it was outweighed by all the paperwork he had to do as a result. And the bills he was sent for counseling.' The old man sighed, pulled down his hat, and decided to ignore it. "Whatever happened, it can't be that bad." He mumbled to himself, "Naruto loves leaf too much to do anything permanent…..I think."

"What was that sir?" His assistant, a rather pretty chunin named Mingmei, asked.

"Oh? Nothing, nothing, just the ramblings of an old man with too much paperwork to deal with." She smiled, dropped off the next stack of paperwork he was to do, and left the office, presumably to fetch more. He sighed, he seemed to do that a lot lately, 'I'll definitely ignore it, and maybe it will go away. I have WAY too much paperwork to do as it is.'

**On Top of The Hokage Mountain Earlier That Day…..**

Naruto blinked slowly, trying to get rid of the sleepy haze over his eyes. 'Huh, guess I fell asleep up here again…..Now, what the heck woke me up?' He heard cussing coming from his left. Naruto whipped his head around, intending to give whomever woke him up a piece of his mind! He was having a very interesting dream, thank you very much! "SHIKA! What's wrong with you! You don't just randomly wake people up!"

"Troublesome blonde. Don't be so loud! I'm working here!"

Naruto paused, "Who are you and what have you done with Shikamaru?"

"Baka!" Naruto received a smack upside the head, "I was working on a mission report and I made a spelling error. And a line down the page. In pen. On my last scroll." He grumbled under his breath and his right eye developed a rather large twitch, "Stupid bee, I didn't ask you to sting me! Not my fault you ran into me…" the rest of his rant was lost to Naruto, it went too low for him to hear.

"Huh, use this!" Naruto ended his sentence by tossing the still grumbling Shikamaru a vaguely oval shaped item.

"What is this, and how is it supposed to help me?"

"It's called white-Out Shika. You press the flat end to the page, and drag it over your mistakes to make them disappear so you can write over them."

Shikamaru gave Naruto a skeptical look, "I don't think I trust you. Remember when you 'helped' Kiba with his mission report? He got a two day suspension as a ninja because it was completely inaccurate, not to mention unrealistic with the grammar of a three year old. Before that I didn't even realize you could get suspended for something like that! No way am I trusting you with this!"

"But Shiiiiiiikaaaaaa! I promise it will work!" Naruto was pouting like a four year old.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO! Naruto stop that! Puppy dog eyes will NOT work on me!"

"Fine. If the peaceful convincing won't work, my way will."

"Your way? What the -NARUTO! MY LEG DOES NOT BEND THAT WAY! GET OFF! GIVE ME THAT BACK! NOW!"

"Nope!" He chirped from his perch on Shikamaru's back, "Not until I do this!" With a few quick gestures from the White-Out, the other shinobi's mission report was fixed from the errant pen line that previously occupied the empty half of the report. Naruto quickly climbed off the irate ninja's back, tossing the scroll on his previous perch's back in the process. The brunette snatched the report off his back, sat up and quickly scanned the page, searching for that line. It wasn't there! Naruto watched, amusement dancing is his eyes,

"It's not there anymore. I fixed it." He threw the White-Out back to his friend, "Try it. It's easy." Shikamaru warily took the White-Out and quickly dragged it over his spelling error, his eyes grew wide and a rather disturbing smile spread across his face.

"Hehe….Hehehe…..BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It works, and now I will keep this White-Out…FOREVER!" Naruto started backing away slowly, his eyes never leaving the sight of his psychotic friend, and as soon as he realized Shika wasn't paying attention to him, he bolted. A ninja's instincts never lie, and Naruto's were telling him to get his butt outta there! As he sprinted down the mountain, he heard evil cackling echoing down the trail. He shuddered, 'yup. Definitely glad I left….Maybe Jijii should know about this….' The blonde nodded to himself and took to the rooftops to get to Hokage Tower faster.

"Old Man! Old Man! Old Man! Shika's gone mad! Completely psycho! Insane!" Naruto started his yelling as soon as the door flew open. His Anbu guards were lying dazed on the floor, with a suspicious trail of blood leading from under their masks to the end of the hall.

Sarutobi sighed, "What have you done this time, Naruto?"

"Nothing! I swear! I just gave him some White-Out to fix a mission report he messed up, and he started cackling and laughing and he said he'd keep my White-Out forever!" Sarutobi froze at the mention of White-Out. "Old Man? Old Man? Snap out of it!"

"Naruto, are you aware of what you have just done?" Sarutobi had a grave look on his face, and his voice was slightly panicked.

"….I helped out a friend and he snapped?"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'there's a fine line between genius and insanity'?"

"…..noooo…..why? What does this have to do with Shikamaru? One of my best friends just went off the deep end and you're rattling off quotes? What's wrong with you!"

" You just gave a genius WHITE-OUT! He can get rid of that line now, you fool!"

As if on cue a shout rang through the village, "THERE'S A FINE LINE BETWEEN GENIUS AND INSANITY….AND I HAVE WHITE-OUT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WORLD DOMINATION SHALL BE MINE!" Sarutobi shook his head, only Naruto could drive someone insane with White-Out.

Somewhere in Otogakure, a certain pedophile sneezed. "Kabuto! Someone just stole my line! Find them and eliminate them! Only I can claim world domination!"


End file.
